History Repeating Itself
by CasperAcx
Summary: starts off when they break up the first time than spins into my own story. will they be able to make it work out? histpry repeating? their parents made the same mistakes? how will they react? teen pregnancy spoiler
1. dont call me

"Ill get a new phone, Ill call you please!"

"Please dont call me.." Allison says softly not exactly wanting to say it but not knowing what else to say.

Allison was terrified, but more so she was upset that Scott walked out risking his life. There was a monster on the lose or a murderer or whatever, she didnt know, but all she knew was that the person she wanted in her life and to get to know so much more walked out and risked his life. She didnt know how to feel.

He on the other hand was confused. He knew he was going to be ok because it was the alpha male. And that he was the one who needed to save everyone. Or so he hoped. It was their best shot. So he would put himself on the line to keep everyone else safe and not have to share his secret.

The next morning came and Allison wasnt feeling well. She blamed it on the nerves of the events prior to the morning. She got out of bed, dressed and ate before heading out the door to face the world once more. The world doesnt end when scary things that you wish was a bad dream happen.

She wished she could have Scott hold her tight and comfort her. But she wasnt quite over what he had done. She didnt know if she could trust him anymore. So she wanted to stay away. But going to school with him would prove to be more difficult than she'd ever imagine.

"Allison please talk to me...I dont know what I did wrong I was protecting you guys. Dont you see that?" He said begging her to see it how he did.

"I see that you did that. But I cant forget that I could have lost the person that I really care about. That I almost said I love you to. The one I lost my virginity to. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you without trying to stop you and you wouldnt even listen to me." She said walking away without a second thought.


	2. Just Go Talk To Her

It has been a very slow week for both Allison and Scott. Scott felt like he was being tortured with not being able to comfort the love of his life. And Allison was so stressed out from feeling like she was being way to hard on Scott but to stubborn to change her mind and then getting sick on top of it and her family acting very strange lately keeping secrets from her.

"Yo Earth to Scott what are we doing after school?" Styles interupted Scott staring down Allison picking at her food while pretending to stay engaged with Lydia and Jacksons conversation.

"I dont know man. Im not really in thr mood for company." Scott blows him off

"Dude you cant wollow over this chick forever. You need to get yourself back up. Break ups suck but there are plenty of other women." Styles tries to cheer him up

"But not like Allison, and somethings wrong I can feel it. But I dont know what." Scott keeps his eyes on her.

"Than go to her house and talk to her dude. If she tells yoh great if not than move on." Styles says growing impatient withhis friend acting melodramatic.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Scott had watched and waited for Allisons dad to leave to be able to talk to her in peace. He slowly walked up to the door nervously and knocked. She opened the door and he saw her in her pj's and a messy bun, a small tear in her eye.

"Allison are you ok?" He asked her causiously

"Ya I'm fine I've just been sick thats all why are you here?" She asked confused

"I wanted to check on you. I noticed that you have really not been yourself the past couple days and I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said looking at his feet and putting his hands in his pockets shyly.

"Im fine thanks for checking, bye." She went to shut the door but he put his hand in the way.

"Look I need to tell you this. Im sorry about what happened, I'm sorry I scared you, and I'm really sorry you felt like I didnt listen and I wasnt there. That wasnt my intention at all. I love every ounce of you. And I would do anything for you. Thats why I wanted to protect you. Im truly sorry. Please forgive me." He moved closer and grabbed her hands staring at her hoping she would forgive him.

She closed her eyes and a snall tear fell from her eye. This was her chance to tell him the truth.

FLASHBACK

This was the 4th morning in a row throwing up right once waking up. She thought it was just due to being sick. But than quickly realized she had missed her period for 8 days. So the night before she bought a pregnancy test just to be sure. Within seconds there was two pink lines on the test. She cried. But than pulled herself together. She needed to be strong and figure it out.

END OF FLASHBACK

Scott I needed you, we needed you, and you wanted to be the hero I get that. But I cant do this without you. Im to afraid." She hoped he would catch on. So she didnt have to say it.

"I will always be there for you Allison. And I mean Styles as well I guess Lydia and if I have to Jackson. I dont know why them. But I will never let anything bad happen to you I promise." He steps a little closer.

Allison steps back a little. "No you don't get it not Styles or Lydia or Jackson." She put her head down.

"What are you talking about then?" He was very confused at this point. But then all of the sudden his anxiety kicked in and it triggered his wolf side to act up. He could hear her hesrt pounding in fear to tell him, than he could hear the smallest of thumps but it was very fast. And it clicked.

"Allison..are you.." he stopped stepping closer and grabbed her hands for comfort.

Small tears fell down her face and she nodded.

"Yes I am." He hugged her softly but firmly for comfort.

"Allison Im here its ok Im here I will protect you I promise. No one is going to hurt you."

He lifts her face with his hands and kisses her softly. He smiles at her.

"This may not be the best timing but we will het thru this. And I'm excited its with you. If you will take me back..."

"Yes I love you Scott McCall!"


	3. History

They spent the next couple hours cuddling before Scott had to go home so his mom wouldnt catch him sneaking out. When he got home he was thinking to much to be able to sleep.

"Dude I'm glad I went to talk to Allison" he texted Styles hoping he was awake to get some advice.

"Im glad. Did you kiss and make up already so you will quit sulking around?" Styles teased

"A little something like that.." Scott texted back.

"Dude I dont wanna know, good night!"

"No you will want to know this...I'm screwed without your help.." this was the moment to lay it all out in the open to the only friend he ever trusted.

"What? Did the condom break? Get her the morning after pill." Styles was growing more annoyed with his friends stupidity.

"Something like that. But the pill wont work now."

"What do you mean Scott! Dont tell me she is already pregnant dude, she just moved here 4 months ago. You guys have been dating for only 3 months! Thats just talking like a normal teenager. Remember youre not normal Scott youre a warewolf, and her father is a warewolf hunter trying to kill you currently! Much less we dont know what she knows about the situation." Styles scolds him over text pointing out every little fact that could go wrong.

"I know I fucked up big time. But what do I do now? Im not just going to let her do it on her own. Plus I don't want to let her do it on her own. Remember I dont have a father. Id never do what my father did to me." Scott hoped he wasn't to pissed off at him.

"Well I'm going to sleep you should as well. We will talk about this tomorrow when I can smack you over the head for being so careless." Styles rolles his eyes at his phone.

"We were very careful for your information, I'm not sure what happened. Good night thank you." Scott plugged his phone into the charger and tried to fall asleep. But he couldnt, everything styles had said was true he needed to find out all that Allison knew and before her father found out about the baby.

Allison sat in bed thinking about the way she was going to tell her father. She was terrified of him. He loves her and would never physically hurt her. But he was very strict and whenever he was disappointed in her he would yell until he couldnt anymore than make her feel so small. Plus she was finding out all of his secrets he had been hiding from her. She knew he was hunting warewolves but she didnt know who they were.

When they got to school thr next morning Scott waited for Allison at her locker. She showed up with sweats on and her hair up in a tight messy bun.

"Hey beautiful how did you sleep?" Scott asked noticing she looked very tired this morning.

"Good when I actually got to get some sleep." She commented back not really looking at him but shoving her books in her locker and grabbing the ones she needed for the day.

"When did you get to sleep babe?" He felt bad for her feeling so horribly.

"Maybe 4 in the morning than I had to get up at 6 am to get ready for school."

"Im sorry babe, that sounds terrible." He hugged her from behind

"Hey love birds, how did you sleep last night? I know I was kept up by a very close friend who was texting me about a very seriously crazy event he just found about." He looked at Scott with the look of youre the one who is guilty.

"Ya sorry about that." He hoped Allison wouldn't be to mad.

"So styles knows?" She looked a little nervous to see what he would say.

"Yes I know. But don't worry I wont say anything to anyone especially your family." He said giving her a side hug to help her relax.

"But we should hold off on telling your family a little while, just until we set a plan and figure out what we want before we have everyone in our ear telling us this is how it has to be." Scott tells her so he can buy some time to make a plan and also talk to her about his warewolve abilities.

"Well you trouble makers best get to class before being tardy is another thing to add to the list of things to worry about." Styles says walking away as the bell rings almost on queue.


End file.
